


Instincts

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Humans, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Megatron vampire instincts kick in, but Shockwave doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

While vampires weren’t primitive creatures, they did have their natural mating needs like all individuals did. However, vampires differed in a few ways when the animalistic urge suddenly sprang. Shockwave’s sex drive wasn’t low, so to speak, but it wasn’t high and he had it under control, never quite getting into that sexual mind state.  
  
Megatron was a different story, though. He was the vampire lord for a reason; he embraced every part of his more bestial side. Sex was no exception, something Shockwave understood very well. Ever since Megatron had turned him, sex was something that had definitely changed.   
  
Not in a bad way; in fact, Shockwave rather enjoyed the power his mate carried. But when he was human, Megatron must have held back his animalistic lust. Since he had been turned, Megatron wasn’t as gentle. He was rough, sadistic even. Not that he minded, but Shockwave had noticed the change.   
  
Shockwave had been working in his private laboratory (which had been commissioned for him by Megatron once he joined the vampire clan) and he had been deeply engrossed in combining vampire and human DNA in hopes to provide offspring without changing any more humans. Ever since peace had been established between the humans and vampires, vampires were under law not allowed to turn others without the human’s consent. So far, tests had been less than successful.  
  
But he didn’t have much time to run another test after four tries. Just as he thought about fixing the equation for another trial, the door to his workroom swung open before slamming close just as quickly. Shockwave turned his head and before he could even say a word, he was suddenly shoved across the room and into a wall. He hissed out in shock and went into a defensive position, but then he saw it was Megatron standing before him, red lustful and frustrated eyes piercing into his with his fangs bared.   
  
Shockwave stiffened at the savage look. He had seen this face before and although it wasn’t the usual sexual glare he was used to seeing, he knew. The hunt had begun, Shockwave as the prize, the prey. Megatron was the predator. Hell, he was always the predator.   
  
But before the younger vampire could even think about moving, his Lord pounced on him, slamming him down to the floor. Shockwave hissed out in pain, but soon let out a pleasured gasp when he felt Megatron's hard groin grind up against his thigh.   
  
“Me-Megatron…!” he whimpered out, his hands immediately going to his shoulders.

Megatron liked it when Shockwave pushed back. It excited his vampire instincts.  
  
“That’s it, Shockwave,” he purred, his hands already at his clothes, quite literally ripping them off his body.  “Scream it out… Let everyone know who your master is!”  
  
Shockwave just bucked back, moving his hands feverishly across his mate’s chest, undoing the buttons furiously. While he may have had control over his sexual urges, when Megatron pounced on him like this, it brought them out and made him hungry for the other’s flesh.   
  
It wasn’t long before Megatron’s shirt was undone and his pants were pushed back his thighs. Shockwave, at this point, was basically naked with his shirt through to the floor and his pants down to his ankles. Then, with little preparation, Megatron pushed up inside the other, making Shockwave scream out.  
  
“Good boy…!” the vampire lord snarled, burying his face into Shockwave’s neck. “Scream out for me!  _Scream!_ ”  
  
Megatron loved nothing more than being engulfed by the other’s tight warmth. He loved it even more though when Shockwave cried out in a voice mixed with pleasure and pain. It only made him want to hear more, which made him push in and out of him, fast and hard and merciless.    
  
Not that Shockwave minded. In fact, he would frequently question himself as to whether or not if he were a masochist. It was likely, considering he liked it when the other was rough and unforgiving with him. He only made him try to grind into the other, their pleasured cries filling up the room.   
  
For both of them, it came all too fast. With a shout, Megatron released his essence and bit down hard into his neck. Shockwave just threw back his head and moaned, reaching climax as well and holding his lover’s head to his neck, allowing him to take his feed.   
  
Shockwave enjoyed this the most when Megatron would attack him like this. Because once he was done, like always, Megatron took his fangs from his neck and kiss the wounded area, suckling and licking it until it was completely healed. Then Megatron moved his head and kissed him hard, Shockwave kissing back with equal passion.   
  
While he didn’t understand what caused Megatron to get into such feral moods, he reasoned it to be simply vampire instinct. He certainly didn’t mind it either. It brought out his natural instincts as well, allowing him to enjoy the rough sessions as much as Megatron did. He simply had to wait for Megatron to pounce when he got into these tempers.   
  
And he never had to wait long either.


End file.
